magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Bell White Elk
White elk are majestic creatures found only to the far north of the Arkene. Their light coats allow them to blend in easily with the snow, making them difficult to locate. It is the males of these species who possess antlers, which are powerful weapons. Their most potent powers, though, are their bells and ornamentation. Their magic is made apparent through sound – when one hears ringing, calm emotions wash over them and only peaceful thoughts remain. This causes the enemy to drift into a deep sleep, leaving them completely defenseless. While this magic is extremely useful, it is taxing on the creature wielding it, and so is not frequently used. Elk vary slightly in color, usually have cream coats. Whether they possess bells or golden chains depends on their ancestry, for reasons unknown to magi. Egg This egg is a pure white. Hatchling This newborn is still wobbly on its legs, but that isn't stopping it from exploring its surroundings. It clumsily investigates every corner of the cave before heading for the entrance. Before long it has made its way outside, where it falls into a pile of snow. You blink against the sudden glare of the sun and fall to your knees to search for the little one. The elk hatchling is difficult to see against the snow, but you can hear a gentle ringing that helps you locate it. Reaching forward, you run a hand over the calf's soft white coat and help it to rise. You laugh as it plunges into the snowbank you just rescued it from. Now a little steadier on its feet, the little one proceeds to play in the snow, pawing at the ground and prancing about. Adult The Arkene has a variety of wildlife, not all magical. Elk there are in plenty, their brown coats making them easy to spot. They travel in packs comprised of one sex, meeting only a few times a year in the spring to mate. Creatures set apart by their magical abilities differ from their ordinary brethren, and it is the same for the white elk. Like most companions of the magi, they are very intelligent and can live for centuries. White elk mate for life and travel in herds, forming families. It is not unusual for a magi to be granted an elk at the hatchling stage; among magical creatures, living alongside the magi is considered prestigious. To be trusted with an elk hatchling is a high honor, not to be taken lightly. These creatures are proud and noble animals, and should be treated with the utmost respect. Breeding Additional Information * No. 85 * Obtained: ** as a gift from Magistream to players who gave an undisclosed number of gifts to others (Christmas 2009) **from bags sold by the Solstice Caravan (Christmas 2014) * Released: December 25, 2009 * Sprites: BettyxMe, GlassWalker *Description: Damien *Origins: This creature is based on elk, a real animal one, of the largest species within the deer family, in the world. * Gender Dimorphism: **Females don't have antlers and have a collar with one bell. **Males have antlers and a collar with three bells. *Trivia: ** Several players on MagiStream decided that, since the Coal Wyrms, Tinsel Wyrms, Bell White Elk and Chain White Elk were gifts from the admins, it wasn't right to sell them to other players. These people formed a number of gifting guilds in order to provide players with these creatures for free. Category:2009 Creatures Category:Special Category:Christmas Category:Gift-born Category:Artist: BettyxMe Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Deers Category:Elk